


Its begginning to  look alot like christmas

by ElmyFics



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Draco is a nark, Harry is adorable., M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmyFics/pseuds/ElmyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry and Draco come out on Christmas eve and Spend Christmas together a Hogwarts... yep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its begginning to  look alot like christmas

**Author's Note:**

> No notes. I dont do dat fancy stuff

"But Dracoooo, Its Christmas. Pretty please?" Harry moaned whilst he and Draco were walking towards the main hall. How could Draco resist them damn puppy dog eyes, (I mean who could) And well, it is Christmas eve after all. "Finnnee." Malfoy sighed, giving up. Harry suddenly skipped ahead singing at the top of his voice "No more hiding for me today!!" Ughhhhh this is gonna be a looonnnggg lunch time!

Hermione was starting to get worried, her best friend wasn't here and neither was Malfoy so this obviously meant something...but what? And even though he would never let anybody know, Ron was worried too, he'd even stopped eating(wtf)!! Fred and George were making out in the corner under the mistletoe and an Idea popped in Ron's little ginger head. With no warning what so ever Hermionie was dragged towards the other side of the room, Ron pushed Fred and George aside and stood them both underneath the mistletoe. "RON, WHAT THE..." Hermionie was beyond mad but as soon as she saw the green strand coming down from the roof her face lit up, Ron never acted like this, Never showed anyone his feelings. She was so privileged to be the one that he did this for. They shared a passionate kiss until they were interrupted by the doors opening. Slytherin's and Griffindors gasped in shock, And Ron's face got immensly red with pure rage. There, stood at the door tho the hall was none other than Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, but that wasnt the shock.. THEY WERE FREAKING HOLDIN' HANDS!! Hermione stood there a grin on her face and started to clap. Then the Hufflepuffs joined in. Then Ravenclaw, it took some time but so did the Griffindors and then finally the slytherins joined in. 

Out of he corner of his eye Harry saw the mistletoe, he squeeled and pulled Draco towards him. Draco was fed up, Harry was acting like a child for christs sake. But he too saw were Harry was looking and hes eyes grew blacker and blacker, "Finally some action!" Draco thought aloud. As soon as they reached there destination multiple people were chanting "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss,Kiss." So thats just what they did , tongues battling tongues in a wicked fight for dominance. After what seemed like a lifetime fo Harry they pulled apart, standing side by side, blushes etched onto their cheekes. "My room. Now!" Draco whispered into Harrys ear, Harry looked confused. "What. why?" He asked, Draco sighed "You've made a problem, now you gotta fix it!" As soon as Harry clicked on to what was happening he practically ran to the door... Damn he loved that boy.

YO. SOZ THIS IS PROBABLY RUBBISH AND REALLY SHORT AND I DONT KNOW WHY IM SHOUTING.. *Coughs* Well sorry again for the quality of my fic, but in my defence its my first time. Im a fanfic virgin, dont judge me.  
Peace out  
-ElmyIsLife


End file.
